fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Twinkle!
Aikatsu Twinkle! 'is a next-gen Aikatsu Stars! series by Cure Kohaku. Plot Aina Hanashima has always dreamed of becoming an idol. She has always looked up to famous idol Yume Nijino, and wants to be just as great as her. So when Aina is accepted into Four Star Academy in the Flower Song Class, her path to becoming an idol has just begun! Characters Four Star Academy * [[Aina Hanashima|'Aina Hanashima]] Aina is a cheerful, carefree girl who has always dreamed of becoming an idol. She looks up to S4 member Yume Nijino and wants to be just as great as her. Aina is also childish and clumsy, but has a big heart. She is a student at Four Star Academy and is in the Flower Song Class. She is a cute-type idol and her preferred brand is Berry Parfait, but she soon switches to her self-created brand, Loving Petal. * Liala Fuyumizu Liala is a nice girl who is Aina's childhood friend. She, like Aina, dreams of becoming an idol. Liala is normally cool and calm, but secretly has an energetic side that doesn't usually show. She is a student at Four Star Academy and is in the Bird Theater Class. She is a cool-type idol and her preferred brand is her self-created brand, Frosty Sapphire. * Daisy Yukiko A cheerful, hard-working girl, Daisy becomes Aina and Liala's close friend. She tries her hardest everyday and is energetic like Aina, but a little more serious. She is a student at Four Star Academy and is in the Wind Dance Class. She is a pop-type idol and her preferred brand is her self-created brand, Courageous Light. * Kobara Kireina A beautiful but kind girl, Kobara met Daisy once before, at a beach. She is more mature than Aina, Liala, and Daisy, but is also very kind and willing to help someone out. She is a student at Four Star Academy and is in the Moon Beauty Class. She is a sexy-type idol and her preferred brand is Romance Kiss. * Akarui Natsuki Akarui is an energetic, bouncy girl who is Daisy's best friend. She is very sweet and cheerful, however, can also get serious when something goes wrong. She is a student at Four Star Academy and is in the Flower Song Class. She is a cute-type idol and her preferred brand is My Little Heart. * Luna Tsukikage A calm, serious girl, Luna is an admin at Four Star Academy. She is always willing to help someone, but usually stays calm and mysterious. Luna loves to dance and is very good at it. She is a student at Four Star Academy and is in the Wind Dance Class. She is a cool-type idol and her preferred brand is her self-created brand, Moonlight Universe. S4 * Yume Nijino Yume is a cheerful, curious person who never gives up. She also has a strong will and cares deeply about her friends. Yume is a cute-type idol, in the Flower Song Class, and her preferred brand is Rainbow Berry Parfait. * Ako Saotome Ako is normally cool, calm, and passionate for acting. She is very confident about herself and acts like a cat when she isn't happy. Ako is a pop-type idol, in the Bird Theater Class, and her preferred brand is FuwaFuwa Dream. * Mahiru Kasumi Mahiru is a mature girl who often compares herself to her older sister, Yozora. She is sometimes difficult to approach, but is kind when she needs to be. Mahiru is a sexy-type idol, in the Moon Beauty Class, and her preferred brand is Romance Kiss. * Yuzu Nikaido A mischievous person, Yuzu is almost never seen without a smile. She is also very curious, and can't usually turn away from things that catch her interest. Yuzu is a pop-type idol, in the Wind Dance Class, and her preferred brand is Shiny Smile. Other Characters * Laura Sakuraba Laura is a courageous person who sometimes acts like a "big sister" to her friends. She also sometimes acts without thinking. She is a cool-type idol, in the Flower Song Class, and her preferred brand is Spice Chord. She is an admin at Four Star Academy. * Koharu Nanakura Koharu is usually quiet and hopeful. She loves designing and will always do her best to help others. She is a sexy-type idol, in the Moon Beauty Class, and her preferred brand is Romance Kiss. Brands * Berry Parfait A cute-type brand founded by Yume Nijino. * Rainbow Berry Parfait A cute-type brand founded by Yume Nijino and Koharu Nanakura. * Spice Chord A cool-type brand. The muse is Laura Sakuraba. * Shiny Smile A pop-type brand. The muse is Yuzu Nikaido. * Romance Kiss A sexy-type brand. The muse is Mahiru Kasumi. * [[My Little Heart|'My Little Heart']] A cute-type brand. The muse is Aria Futaba. * Loving Petal A cute-type brand. The muse is Aina Hanashima. * Frosty Sapphire A cool-type brand. The muse is Liala Fuyumizu. * Courageous Light A pop-type brand. The muse is Daisy Yukiko. Locations Units Trivia = Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu Twinkle!